


Torque Soul

by flowerinmygarden



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Intergalactic porn, Interracial Relationship, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Ryders are gay, Sexual Fantasy, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinmygarden/pseuds/flowerinmygarden
Summary: Jaal and Scott Ryder are having fun at the beach, while Sara and Lexi team up to get the details.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Lexi T'Perro, Jaal Ama Darav & Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott, Jaal Ama Darav/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Torque Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much but I haven't found many fics about them, so I decided to give it a try. I'm not an expert with writing this kind of stuff so any suggestions and criticism are accepted as long as they're constructive. Hope you like it!

_“Beyond all reason I’ve fallen in love with you…”_

_“You make my heart sing…”_

_“You are the most incredible person I have ever known…”_

_“To be near you is thrilling…”_

The words echo in Ryder’s ears as they both kiss on the warm, sandy terrain. Naked, entangled between the water and sand, trickling into his skin. The sensation of someone on top of him – Jaal Ama Darav – caress every inch of his skin with such elegance and care. It is strangely exciting. Everything about this particular Angara is exciting, and Scott finds himself craving for more. Scott stares at those blue ocean eyes, he swears he could be lost in them for eternity, and he wouldn’t mind. They both smile as they share another deep kiss.

Jaal moves downward to Scott’s chest, peppering sweet kisses down the line. He moves slowly, agonizingly slow, and Jaal hears the human murmur when he kisses the belly button and inner thigh.

“Jaal—“ the human remarks but the Angara stays silent. He buries his head even deeper, using one hand to stroke Scott’s shaft, and the other hand to hold Scott’s wrist on his side.

Another moan, and Jaal smiles sweetly. Watching his human companion writhe for pleasure beneath him is more than just invigorating, he wants more. And Jaal is sure Scott has a mutual feeling. 

Jaal’s hand moves with more confidence, stroking his erection, and Scott groans as he throws his head back with joy. He squeezes the Angara’s hand roughly as he feels thrills and flutters all across his body. This… being. Someone so different is giving him the kind of pleasure nobody would ever give. Scott would need some time to realize that this is not just a fantasy – he is here, with Jaal. The infatuation with this… man, and the reciprocation, it seems too good to be true.

And when Jaal is brave enough to use his mouth, Scott moans even louder. He watches the Angara’s head bobs up and down, seeing his shaft disappear into his mouth. It feels… warmer than he had thought. Scott accidentally chuckled between his messy soft sighs.

After a while, Jaal stops. He stares up to the human and laughs. Scott pulls Jaal’s head closer and buries his lips down on the Angara’s, not minding where his mouth had just been. “Darling, are you enjoying yourself?” Jaal asks.

There’s laughter teeming with mirth sweeps between the two, whilst Scott pulls him down and stares at those captivating ocean eyes again. The way the Angara calls him is enough to make him stutter. “Of course,” he pauses to caress Jaal’s cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Without hesitation, Scott pushes his lover backwards, and straddles Jaal beneath him. He grins. “Now, if you’ll indulge me...”

The Angara is just as curious as ever. But he is delighted to see what the human is capable of. So he relaxes and lets Scott do what he has on his mind. Witnessing such a lovely human on him, rubbing bodies as Scott’s palms wander throughout Jaal’s bare torso – is just enough to drive him undone. Scott smirks naughtily when he feels the Angara’s warm and thick shaft rubs across his own. 

“Darling—“ Jaal has his firm grip on Scott’s forearm. “Are you sure?”

The Pathfinder just chuckles. “Relax,” he bends down and gives Jaal gentle kisses to assure him. “Let me handle this.” His voice cracks with hints of temptation and sultriness, ones that exceptionally bring heat to Jaal’s chest.

There’s no doubt that the human is more experienced than Jaal had thought – but there is no denying that what they’re doing is new to each other. Scott needs roughly a few minutes to warm himself up, but they’re both sure they have plenty of time.

A few moments later after a fun foreplay, Scott readies himself to take his lover. To be his one and only, soul and body. He finds the Angara shows a little trepidation, but Jaal realizes after several tender and chaste kisses, that this is what Ryder wants. And Jaal is more than jovial to be his one.

Scott scoots back, positions himself, straddling comfortably. Jaal feels those _beautiful_ fingers wrap around his erection that has been waiting for another friction. The human smirks coyly before putting his shaft slowly in his hole. It takes some time to get used to the size, but not a moment later, Scott already rides him slowly to heaven.

His breath hitches, but Scott finally finds a comfortable tempo for him to move his hips. He bends down, smiling. “Jaal, how does it feel?” Scott is meek, trembling, something he wouldn’t have thought be feeling around Jaal.

The Angara shows a wide expression of disbelief and something that is quite difficult to decipher, but beneath that, enjoyment. “It is… warm,” he replies shyly. 

Scott keeps moving his hips until their breaths intermingle into one. Their bones collide. Their hands entwine. The human melts into the Angara’s embrace as their soft moans combine into one messy quiet groan. Scott sits up and rides even more confident, lips parted and eyes closed, his face shows pure bliss as he finds himself getting closer to climax.

Jaal lets his hands wander around Scott’s body. His chest, his waists, his thighs. Putting every inch of this lovely silhouette into his memory. To cherish forever. “Ryder,” Jaal says between his sighs. “You are _beautiful.”_

The human chuckles. As time goes by, it seems Scott never gets tired of Jaal’s sweet talks. He always has room for more, and how he loves it when Jaal does that. How every compliment, every affection the Angara shows means more than just words, is going to send chills down his spine every time.

A few more thrusts, Ryder finally reaches the peak of his pleasure. He feels himself throbbing, shuddering as he comes on Jaal’s chest. “Ah, shit,” he curses and slides himself off, feeling the loss of Jaal’s length. 

Quietness follows after Scott breathes heavily, dropping himself inside Jaal’s smooth embrace. He clutches Jaal’s shoulders whilst planting soft kisses down his cheek. “Jaal…” he murmurs quietly, it's barely audible.

“ _Taoshay,”_ Jaal mutters. The simplest gesture of a caress and whisper down Scott’s nape sends an electrifying sensation to his back. “Do you…” he trails off, and Scott tumbles down to one side, cradling the Angara’s wide figure in his arms.

“Am I what?” He stares deep into Jaal’s eyes, and he needs more time to realize that the day has been getting dark, because those eyes shine brighter than he had remembered.

“D-do you mean… what you had said… earlier?” Jaal timidly gestures, the human finds it quite cute. He shows a new side that Scott never truly has known. An Angaran unique trait is their boldness and openness to their feelings anyway.

Scott nods slowly, cupping Jaal’s left cheek with his palm. A thumb strokes down softly through his visage. He feels and memorizes the texture, the picturesqueness. That scratch scar on the cheek, a rough paint on such beautiful canvas. “I do,” he replies. “I love you, Jaal. I really do.”

A small chuckle subconsciously escapes Jaal’s mouth. “Long have I ever waited for someone to utter that,” he smiles. “I never knew a Ryder would be the one.” They stare into each other deeply, enjoying each second of each other’s warmth. “I love you too, dear Pathfinder.”

Far away without their knowing, two women are hiding behind the thick bushes of Aya.

“For science purposes, right?” Sara asks.

A suave nod from Lexi. “For science purposes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. If you like it please let me know, I might write more stuff in the future. Cheers!


End file.
